Owarinohajimari
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Izumi goes on a "trip" with a few people. Sasuke goes on a trip too, but they handcuffed him for some reason. Part 25 of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series. And Part one of The Uchiha Secret.


_"Itachi got shot!?"_

Izumi sighed in defeat. Shisui and Sasuke were in Hashirama's face now, asking for the details. Mikoto turned away from helping deliver the baby with a confused face on, Fugaku widened his eyes and couldn't stand still anymore. Obito looked like he really was about to pass out from everything happening right now. Izuna passed a knowing glance Hana's way and Maria sighed. This was the worst time for Obito and Rin to have their baby, err, babies. Before Hashirama could tell them what actually happened, Rin screamed even louder than before. Her grip on Hana's hand grew stronger, making Hana wince. Tobirama looked over at the cause of the commotion.

"Brother, if you're just going to disturb the process, then leave. The second baby is on the way." Hashirama got some type of gloomy air around him and looked away. Everyone retuned to what they were doing reluctantly. Izumi figured that if they weren't Uchiha then they definitely all wouldn't be allowed to just stay in the room while Rin was having her baby. She almost jumped out of her pants when Itachi texted her asking what was happening now. She frowned, she was sure he strained himself to send that text to her. She pushed aside any thoughts of him hurting himself and texted back quickly. She avoided telling him everyone knew he got shot at the moment. He'd just start worrying. Although, after the birth was over, they'd all take the liberty of going over to his house to see how he was.

 _"Gaaah! Fuck, shit!"_

"L-language honey." Despite the situation, Obito still found the time to reprimand his own wife to not curse. Obviously she didn't take to well to that.

"Obito, I'm literally pushing a human outside of my vagina! I think I get a pass!" Obito couldn't help but to sigh. Hana gave him a sympathetic smile and helped soothe Rin. Her eyes looked past Obito to see Shisui watching the process, their eyes crossed paths for a second, but Shisui was the first to look away. Hana sighed and went back to comforting Rin. Tobirama was obviously an expert, otherwise it would have taken way longer to give birth. The baby's body was out now, it was just the legs they were waiting for.

"Alright, you're almost there, just one more push, okay?" Izumi compared the way Tobirama sounded to the way Hashirama sounded. Hashirama had a calming voice that made you feel safe enough to do as he says. While Tobirama's voice was a bit rough, although it had a sense about it that made you want to get whatever you're doing over with. She can see why their in this industry. But she remembers Itachi telling her that the Senju and the Uchiha were business partners, the Uchiha were more political. What did the medical industry have to do with any of that?

She didn't get time to think more on it because she was snapped out of it by Sakura, "So, uh, this girl Sasuke is dating? Is she anything like me?" Izumi gave her an empathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. They aren't really dating. Friends at most." Sakura seemed to let out a sigh of relief at those words. Izumi could tell she was trying to cover it up. But it was obvious that Sakura wasn't ready to date anyone herself. But she also didn't intend on getting back together with Sasuke. But she also didn't want him to be dating anyone.

Izumi held back a laugh, they're so complicated. She looked back at Rin and was happy to see that Tobirama was cradling the crying baby in his arms. After removing the umbilical cord, he took the baby from Obito and left the room, saying that he had to clean them and he'd return later. Obito removed his bloody gloves and gave Rin a kiss, to which she was too weak to return. "You did great."

"It's over?"

Obito chuckled handsomely, "Yeah, it's over."

The room was engulfed by a somewhat bittersweet aura. Mikoto was the first to look Izumi's way. She had on a smile of comfort, but behind it seemed to be like she was scrutinizing the situation. "So, care to explain Izumi?"

That's when all eyes were on her. Izumi now realized that when all Uchiha were staring at her it was kind of intimidating. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well, after Shisui called Itachi, Itachi left on his motorcycle."

Fugaku looked over at Shisui, "What did you call Itachi for?" Shisui stuttered and looked Sasuke's way.

"Uh - Well, err -"

Sasuke shrugged, "I got high and passed out, no big deal. Continue." Izumi could feel Sakura rolled her eyes at the comment but nevertheless, she continued.

"He left and I, well, I stayed obviously. Monsieur left too, but not with Itachi. For something else and I don't know what. About half an hour later he called me and told me to open the front door. I was confused at first, but then he started sounded really bad, stuttering and fumbling over his words so I hurried and opened the door. He was there...on the ground with a bleeding shoulder."

"Why didn't you call 911?" Maria questioned.

Izumi nodded, "I was going to. But Itachi asked me not to."

"What the hell? Is he insane?" Izuna rose a brow.

"No. Stubborn, yeah. In the end he told me about Hashirama's 'In case of emergency' number and I called it."

Hashirama hummed, "Yeah. I came as soon as I could. Izu here was freaking out and Itachi wasn't any better. I got the job done though, he's all patched up."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So why did you decide to come here then?" He asked Izumi pointedly. Izumi smiled bitterly.

"He wouldn't let me stay." Sasuke softened his features.

"Sounds like him."

Tobirama entered the room with two babies in his arms. Both boys, one of them was crying a little and the other was trying to hop out of Tobirama's arms. Rin perked and took both of them out of his hands. She smiled down at them. The one that was crying stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. The other didn't try hopping out of her arms either. The baby that was crying before had Rin's brown eyes and straight hair like her, but it was black like Obito's. His skin was pale like hers and he had long eyelashes just like Rin. He had a beauty mark under his right eye. He seemed like he'd grow up to be the pretty boy. The other one that was previously trying to leave Tobirama's grasp had pale skin like his mother. He had unruly and messy hair like his father but it was brown like his moms. His eyes were wide and curious just like Obito's and they were dark that they looked black. He had a beauty mark under his left eye, the opposite to the other. He was going to grow up to be a heart breaker. They were both adorable obviously and looked like contrasts to the other as they were twins, but it wasn't hard to differentiate from them.

"What should we call them?" Rin looked up at Obito. Obito went into deep thought.

In the end they decided on the baby boy who was crying would have the name Haru. And the one who wanted to bounce out of Tobirama's arms have the name Sora. Izumi watched Rin hold Sora and Obito hold Haru and she couldn't help but to smile.

So this was the miracle of childbirth.

.

She couldn't help but to notice that neither Hana or Rin had baby showers. They said something along the lines of it being unnecessary as they would pamper their children when they're older anyway. Most babies weren't particularly cute when born. But of course Shosuke, Sora, and Haru were Uchiha. And the Uchiha bloodline wouldn't let a child be born not cute. It goes against everything to them probably. Haru and Sora had to stay at the hospital for a few days for some check ups and to make sure that nothing was wrong with them. Now that it was all over though, Izumi dreaded the fact that they were all on their way to Itachi's place. And of course Itachi was none the wiser. She felt bad that he wouldn't even get to rest in peace, of course not with a family like his. Sakura wasn't accompanying them unfortunately, she said something about having business to do. On their way out of the hospital earlier, Sasuke and Sakura accidently bumped into each other. Sasuke muttered an apology while Sakura stayed silent. The aura around them pissed Izumi off.

Unfortunately, she had arrived at the mansion. Thankfully enough, she got there before everyone else. She rushed inside of the house to see Itachi sitting up on the couch. He was wearing a gray jacket that wasn't zipped up so it still revealed the bandages he had. He changed his pants to black shorts and he was wearing his black house slippers. He still had his right hand against his left shoulder, indicating which one hurt. Izumi figured Greta must have helped him change and sit up enough.

"Hey Itachi, I just want you to know that I apologize for what's about to come." Itachi rose a brow, and as if on cue the door behind Izumi busted open. She turned and sweat dropped to see Mikoto was the cause. Mikoto rushed over to Itachi.

"Honey! What happened? Who shot you? Where does it hurt so I know where to avoid hugging you. Do you need something to eat? Greta, make him something to eat! Are you thirsty? Oh my god you're making that face! Are you hurting right now? Tell me who shot you so I can _end_ them." Wow. That was a lot to take in at once, my god.

Itachi sighed as everyone else entered the mansion. "I'm fine." Itachi's voice still sounded strained and he had his brows furrowed. Izumi walked over to him to help him stand up. She had his unhurt arm around her shoulder and put her hand on his back for support. "Why are you all here?"

Sasuke scoffed, ignoring the question. "Like hell you are. Tell me who shot you, they'll live a short life."

Izumi widened her eyes. Looking around, all of them had the same malice on their faces. It was...unnerving.

Itachi seemed unfazed and rolled his eyes, "In that case, I won't tell you. Not that I know who did it."

Izuna looked outside, "So...it was a sniper or something?" Yet again, just like Hashirama had done, Izuna pointed to the exact building Itachi saw the shadowy figure. "That building maybe."

Shisui furrowed his brows, "I should've just let you drive me home. Then maybe the sniper would have left and this wouldn't have happened." Hana seemed saddened by the comment. Itachi sighed and with Izumi's help, walked over to the start of the stairs to go to his bedroom.

"It's not your fault." Itachi spoke calmly before moving his arm away from Izumi, "I got it from here, don't worry about me."

"But I -"

She stopped speaking herself when Itachi made direct eye contact with her, "I just want to rest. Tell Greta she doesn't need to make me anything." She watched in sadness as Itachi walked up the flight of stairs slowly. In hindsight, when they were creating this place they should've thought of less stairs and more elevators. Nonetheless, Itachi eventually crept out of her sight. Mikoto seemed to be texting someone, probably someone to come and take care of the blood on the couch and outside of the door. The commotion of everything started to die down little by little.

In the midst of it all, Hana was able to successfully pull Shisui off to the side. She ignored the look on his face. She couldn't stand to live another day with Shisui pretending like they aren't even married. She was suddenly glad she left someone to watch over Shosuke back home because if she had brought him, Shisui would feel even more conflicted. "Are you ever going to start talking to me again?" She initiated, trying to get him to speak with her. But, to no avail. "I understand that you're hurting...what I did was without a doubt wrong."

Shisui finally looked her way and recalled what Itachi had told him. He ran a hand through his curly hair and finally looked into her eyes, "Hana, it's not like I haven't kept anything from you because I have. But...I have a feeling you wouldn't have even told me if Kiba didn't push you to do it."

Hana balled her fists and looked at her feet, "There might be some truth to that. I know I married you with false inclinations, but everything I said in that vow at our wedding was true. I do love you, I...can't imagine living without you. Shosuke is proof of that. If I really just wanted money out of all of this, I would have found a way to steal it all and leave you. But I didn't do that."

Shisui furrowed his brows and leaned back against the wall, "That doesn't change the fact that you lied about the insemination." Hana grit her teeth and looked up into Shisui's eyes.

"I get it, that's what has you so riled up. But anyone with eyes can see that Shosuke is your son. Shisui, years ago I wouldn't have ever thought I'd get married and have a kid. Hell, I didn't think I'd even fall in love. But that all changed because I met you. You and your jokester self, with your cute smile and curly hair and wise cracking personality. I'm so sorry I did this to you, I just..." Hana let in a deep breath, "Can you just find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Shisui looked at her for a while. Really, truly looking at her. Her long hair, not brown anymore but bleached blonde with bits of orange here and there. She had pleading eyes and she almost looked like she'd break down if Shisui didn't forgive her right then and there. He eventually sighed, "I...don't know." Hana's heart fell to her feet, "I want to forgive you, I really do. While I'm not willing to accept it, I know you meant well. You were trying to protect yourself and me, I can respect that. Even though your methods were the worst," Shisui gave her a smile, "I can't bring myself to not talk to you anymore because I do love you. So...yeah, I forgive you." Hana brightened immediately and threw herself into his arms with a wide grin. Shisui was shocked at first but wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her familiar scent.

He looked over at the stairs, _Thanks Itachi._

Fugaku and Mikoto made their way up the stairs, as to see how Itachi is doing. He would appreciate the effort but would probably snap at them that he wants to rest already. Sasuke decided against going with them, he probably wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check.

Izumi decided to cheer herself up by walking over to the new parents. "Hey..." Obito jumped when he heard her.

"S-sorry," Obito apologized for his jitters, "I'm worried about Itachi of course. First Indra and now him, who's next? B-but I was also thinking about Haru and Sora. What if I'm not a good enough father? What if one of them hates me and the other loves me? What if they both hate me? What if Haru turns out to be a pretty boy player and Sora turns out to be a heart breaker, gah, there's too much to think about!"

Rin sighed at Obito's worried behavior. "Obito, don't worry, as long as we raise them right, everything will be fine," Rin went into how they should get another crib since they hadn't expected to have twins. Apparently, the ultrasound was off and only saw Sora in the womb. Nevertheless it was a beautiful blessing to have cute babies like them.

Izumi thought back to Shosuke. There's Shosuke and now Haru and Sora. What would she and Itachi name their kid? Not that she's thinking of having one of course. But...would they have a boy or a girl? Most likely a boy all things considered.

She was about to stop Greta when she noticed she had a tray of food, but she halted when she heard numerous phones buzz at the same time. Sasuke, Shisui, Izuna, and Obito all looked down at their phones at the same time. Their faces went to something similar.

"Maria...uh, a friend of mine is in trouble, excuse me a second!" Maria didn't even have time to ask what was going on before Izuna left through the front door.

"Uh, Hana, something came up, I'll be right back." Shisui bolted out of the door before Hana could protest, leaving her confused.

"Rin, I'll call someone for that crib later, I have to check on something!" Obito followed Shisui out of the door and ignored Rin asking him what was wrong.

Sasuke shrugged and just left, seeing as he didn't have to make an excuse about anything as he wasn't seeing anyone. One of the perks of being single he guessed. A few seconds later, Mikoto and Fugaku left as well, Fugaku was also carrying Itachi on his back which was unnerving.

Izumi yelped, "What in the _hell,_ Itachi where are you going? Hashirama said to rest!"

Mikoto gave Izumi a smile as Fugaku left the house with Itachi on his back, "Don't worry, we'll be back. If you'd all be so kind as to stay here." Mikoto closed the door behind her and they all exchanged looks of equal confusion.

.

"Fuck my life," Naruto was currently in a bar, not drunk yet, to his dismay. His eyes felt heavy and he wanted to sleep after only drinking one beer. He's been moping ever since that damn Christmas party. He tried to cheer himself up by getting high with Sasuke. But in the end Sasuke was the only one who got high and he fell out of the taxi anyway. He knows how rejection feels now. Not that he's never felt it before because of course he has. He's just never felt it and actually cared. He actually cares now. He closed his eyes and recalled what happened after Naruko revealed he had feelings for Hinata.

 _"Don't I!? At least I don't have a new relationship every minute, and the one time you actually like someone you don't do anything about it! Why don't you just tell Hinata how you feel!?"_

 _Naruto froze once the words left her mouth, he could hear Sasuke mutter something along the lines of, "Damn. That's a low blow." He didn't know what to say or do and when Hinata looked his way his heart leapt out of his chest._

 _"Naruto...is that true?" He didn't know what to say or what to do, and there were plenty of people staring at them and the commotion. He felt sick to his stomach and decided the only thing to do was to leave, he began to walk away but started picking up the pace when he heard Hinata say, "W-wait!"_

 _He was outside in a few seconds, panting. He needed something to let out his anger and looked for a car. There was one that was brown and pretty beat up already, he scoffed and started kicking the shit out of it._

 _"Fuck Naruko and her big mouth! Her stupid ass 24 year old boyfriend! They can both suck my dick!_ Gaaah! Fuck _my_ life!" _He continuously kicked the car until he heard a meek voice speak behind him._

 _"Naruto?"_

 _He paused and turned around with an angry face, only to see Hinata and he softened his features. "Hinata...I didn't think you'd follow me," he scoffed, "What am I saying? Of course you'd follow me."_

 _Hinata walked next to him, "What do you mean?"_

 _"You're Hinata. You can't stand seeing someone sad if you can help it." Which is partly why he even fell in love with her. "Even helping a brash idiotic blonde like myself."_

 _Hinata furrowed her brows, "I don't think any of that about you. You're not really brash, just...very active."_

 _Naruto snorted, "What a nice way to put it." He looked at the multiple dents he cause in the car and sighed. Hinata followed his eyes and gave him a sad smile._

 _"Do you know who's car it is?"_

 _Naruto shrugged, "I was hoping it would be Koteru's. But who cares? I could pay for the damages anyway." He looked sideways at Hinata, "Okay, let's get this over with. Go ahead and say it."_

 _"Say what?"_

 _"That you're flattered that I have feelings for you but you're with Toneri and don't want to betray him or whatever. Go ahead and say it." Naruto awaited the exact words to leave her mouth but instead she let out a small laugh, "What is it?"_

 _Hinata waved him off, "Nothing. Just - you know me so well. But that's not what I was going to say," her face fell and she frowned, looking around to see no one was listening in. "Naruto, I...I like you. I liked you ever since you attempted to flirt with me even though Toneri was around." Naruto widened his eyes._

 _"Y-you do?! Then -"_

 _"But I'm with Toneri. And he likes me, I can't hurt him like that." Naruto wanted to groan. She's so considerate that it actually turns around and ends up not being considerate at all._

 _"You being with Toneri hurts me, you can't please us both." Naruto glanced away, "You could just - dump him? He'll find someone else! Come on, Hinata. You can honestly look me in the eye and say you don't want to be with me?" Naruto looked her in the eyes and could tell she was conflicted._

 _"I like you, I wonder what it would be like to be with you. But...I like Toneri too. I don't know what I want." Naruto groaned._

 _"Again, you can't please us both."_

 _Hinata gave him an unimpressed stare, "Are you suggesting I cheat on Toneri?"_

 _Naruto made a pained face, "No? Yes? I don't know what you want me to say, Hinata."_

 _Hinata looked around again and sighed. She walked closer to Naruto and stood on her tip toes, she leaned up and gave Naruto a firm kiss on his lips. Naruto widened his eyes but he wouldn't miss out on a kiss from Hinata and kissed her back. It was everything he thought the kiss would be and he couldn't help but to let out a whine when she pulled away. The whine made her giggle and hold his hand in hers for a second before letting go. "I should head back before Toneri starts to get worried about me. I'll talk to you later Naruto." She walked off, leaving Naruto dumbfounded._

 _So she likes him, but she doesn't want to be with him?_

"Ugh, why is this shit so fucking confusing!?" Naruto shouted and realized he was still in the bar with other people around and chuckled nervously before ordering another drink. He would have drank it quickly and left the bar to head home but that's when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked over to see some random guy in a butler type suit, "Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm -"

"What? Did we have sex or something and you got an STD? Because that's bull, I just got checked thank you."

The guy in question sweat dropped, "I highly doubt we would have had sex. I'm too old for you." He's also celibate but he decided against telling Naruto that bit of information. Naruto scoffed either way.

"Please, as if."

"...My name is Greco Payne. I just wanted to speak with you about something."

"Greco Payne? Not familiar in any way. You look familiar though. Haven't I seen you some where?" Greco, or Monsieur took a seat next to Naruto and ordered a cup of water.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure you have ties with Sasuke, correct? Whether it's sexual or not doesn't matter. I was just wondering if you knew where I could find your sister. Or more specifically, your sister's boyfriend. Koteru Ulhias, know him?"

Naruto grumbled under his breath, "The pedophile that thought it was a good idea to date my 17 year old sister. Yeah. I know the guy."

Monsieur hummed and took a sip of the water in front of him. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I was wondering if you knew where I could find him."

Naruto shrugged, "I have no interest in knowing where he is so of course I wouldn't know." Naruto rested his cheek in his hand, "My sister would though. She's probably at my parent's old place. I'm not going to tell you where it is because you might be a murderer or rapist or whatever."

Monsieur sweat dropped, isn't it a little too late for that? Anyway, he already knew where the place was, as he has visited before. "Thank you Naruto, and would you mind not telling anyone we spoke?"

Naruto gave him a pointed stare, "Why?"

Monsieur waved him off, "It's confidential so to speak."

Naruto nodded, "So I could go to jail if I snitch, no thank you. Alright, I won't tell a soul." He might slip up and accidently tell Sasuke but that wouldn't matter much. Sasuke doesn't really listen to what he says anyway.

.

"Why are you back here?" Mark twitched when he was forced to see the woman named Noriko again.

She smiled, "I just wanted to show you something that happened today." She opened a brown envelope and took out three pictures, she slid them towards him. Mark widened his eyes. The first image had Itachi walking up to his front door. The second was one with him on the floor with blood coming out of his shoulder and a phone to his ear. The third had Izumi outside with wide eyes at the image of Itachi. Mark gulped, this lady was serious.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because right now is a crucial moment for the Uchiha. Rin and Obito just had twins, if my sources are correct then their names are Haru and Sora. Sasuke is vulnerable now that Sakura left him. Indra and Madara left so the Uchiha don't have their main source of fire. It's the perfect moment to bring them out for who they really are."

Mark sat back and rose a brow, "Why shoot Itachi then?"

"As a warning of course. I want them to be in anticipation of what is coming next."

"What, are you going to ask for money? What's coming next? What are you going to do?"

She smirked and showed another image in her pocket, "Next we're going to...accommodate some people. I'm going to take a few people to warn them."

Mark widened his eyes. "So, kidnapping? What's that going to accomplish?"

"It'll give them fear Mark. That's what we need to expose the Uchiha Secret." Noriko looked at the cameras and sound devices and was glad she disabled them. Mark scoffed.

"You're insane. Shisui and Sasuke will kill you if you slip up, you hurt Itachi, that was your first mistake. Secondly, kidnapping? Even with a bullet wound, that Itachi will travel halfway across the world to kick your ass. Same goes for all of them."

Noriko was taken aback for a moment, "I thought you of all people would be on board with hurting the Uchiha in any way. And listen for a second, we aren't going to hurt them too badly. We just want the Uchiha to be clear that messing with the Root, messing with the Foundation, ANBU and calling in the Mafia and the Yakuza was a mistake. They got Danzo killed, my..." she slowed herself down and decided not to say too much. "They'll learn not to mess with me. Whether you agree with this plan or not is up to you."

Noriko took her envelope and pictures back and left. Mark groaned, this wasn't good.

.

"So, since we're all here, we all got the text right?" Mikoto spoke lowly. They all received the same message and left the house quickly. Their excuses were down right terrible, but as if that mattered now. They decided to go into Fugaku and Mikoto's limo to basically talk. Or something along this lines. Mikoto looked out of the bullet proof windows to make sure no one followed them outside. She whipped out her phone and furrowed her brows looking at the message again. "Never mind, time's run out. Be ready for Root."

Izuna blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, "Really? Root again? This is getting tiresome."

Obito contorted his face, "I thought we got them disbanded a long time ago."

"They must've still been around and have been working underground ever since." Fugaku spoke more to himself than any one else. Itachi shifted slightly.

"Sasuke, grab my phone out of my back pocket," on any normal circumstance, Sasuke would have told him to do it himself. But Itachi had literally just been shot, like an hour ago. So Sasuke did as told and unlocked the phone with his fingerprint saved into it.

"Go to my messages, click the first one." Sasuke did as told and widened his eyes at the messages. "I got the first one right before I got shot and the second one afterwards." Sasuke passed the phone around for the rest of them to see what he was referring too. They stayed silent for a while, taking in the new information and the fact that it was a definite possibility that everything was coming back to bite them in the ass. And if that was so then there wasn't much they could do to prevent the media from finding out at this point. The Uchiha are known for their style and the way they avoid too much controversy. Little did the conniving media really know was that they had the most controversy in the world.

Shisui's mood darkened, "If history tells us anything, they're hoping to catch us off guard. To be honest, whoever is pulling the strings here isn't an idiot. I mean, Hana and I weren't on the best terms. Sasuke...is sort of an emotional wreck right now. Rin just had twins, I mean, none of us are together right now."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, "That brings us to the topic of who the hell is pulling the strings. Danzo is dead. Root and Foundation were built from the ground up by him, who would be able to take it over? Those organizations are directed with the other side of the government, it doesn't make sense that they'd trust just anybody."

Izuna hummed, "You never know...Sarutobi was pretty devastated that Danzo died. Maybe he learned everything and wants revenge? It's not too farfetched."

Mikoto shook her head, "But he ran ANBU. They are a covert organization meant to tear down groups like Root or Foundation. He wouldn't betray that."

Sasuke leaned against the limo door. "That may be true. But we haven't heard from ANBU in years. I'm pretty sure Sarutobi disbanded them. And hey, Danzo isn't an idiot. He knew what would come with trying to expose us like that, maybe he groomed someone to take over once he's gone."

Fugaku shrugged, "That would explain why Root and Foundation have laid low. They must have been scheming for a while and have waited for a moment like this."

Obito looked extremely conflicted before speaking, "We could ask Kakashi. He used to be apart of ANBU before he decided to leave. I don't know where he's at these days, but it's worth a shot to find him."

Mikoto gave Obito a sad smile, "It'll be hard to see him after marrying Rin and having kids with her. Thanks Obito," Obito shrugged as if it wasn't anything. But they all knew that wasn't the case.

Shisui rose a brow and looked over at Itachi, "Itachi? You're making the weirdest face. You feeling alright?"

Sasuke placed a hand gently on Itachi's right shoulder, not the injured one. "...What is it? _Daijōbudesuka?"_

Itachi shook his head, "Yeah, no, I'm okay - I'm fine. I just think I'm going to pass out." The amount of nonchalance he had when saying that was alarming.

Mikoto widened his eyes, "What? O-okay? Do you need air - w-water? What do you need?"

Itachi shook his head and seemed restless and couldn't get comfortable where he was, "I don't know." He seemed to be having trouble breathing, "Maybe air - I can't really breath right now."

Fugaku opened the door slowly for him and caught Itachi before he could fall to the ground, "Slowly now, _slowly."_

Itachi was struggling to stand back up even with his father's help. "I can't - I really can't breath right now." He was trying to gasp for air and that's when Sasuke made an executive decision.

"He needs to go to the hospital. Hashirama is there, he can see him."

Itachi shook his head vehemently, "No, no, don't worry. I don't need to go to the hospital."

Shisui refused to roll his eyes, "Hah? You're kidding right?"

Before Itachi could reply, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell into Fugaku's arms. Shisui helped to lift the other side of his body that was wounded with worry written all over his face. "I want to find whoever did this to him and stick a katana up their ass." Sasuke seethed as Fugaku and Shisui carried Itachi back inside the house. Everybody else followed suite. Upon entering, Izumi was the first to react to Itachi's comatose state. Fugaku and Shisui didn't give her time to check if he was alright as they began carrying him up to his room. She hurried herself and followed them, which was an obvious given. Mikoto sighed in exasperation and slouched down onto the bloodied couch.

Maria gave her a pitied glance, "You gonna be okay?"

Mikoto gave her a weak smile, "Yeah. I just...wish things weren't like this right now." Sasuke grit his teeth and glanced up the stairs and let out a tired sigh. He went over and sat next to his mother and put an arm around her. She gladly leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She took in his scent and began to doze off. Sasuke rested his head on hers and let her rest.

Obito went over to Rin, "You need to rest too? You did just go through a pregnancy." Rin mulled over it for a second.

"I'm just cramping right now." She placed a hand on his shoulder and wavered slightly.

Obito nodded, "Yeah. I read somewhere online that after pregnancy, you cramp because your uterus is returning to its regular size." Rin rose a brow.

"...Okay. I just want some water and aspirin." Once she said it, Obito pulled out a bottle of aspirin, shocking her, he asked someone for a glass of water politely and helped her rest on a stray chair.

Izumi helplessly watched as Shisui and Fugaku rested Itachi's unconscious limp body onto their shared bed. Fugaku placed a hand on Itachi's forehead and muttered that his temperature was high and left the room to get an ice pack. Shisui stayed back for a while and stared at Itachi's restless face. Looking at him now, Izumi could clearly see how tired he was. His face - well his entire body had been getting a little paler by the second, despite the heat his body was emulating. His hair was dark but less silky smooth as it usually is. The trademark tear drafts he had on his face were deepened as were the bags under his eyes. The pink color in his lips had faded to be even lighter than before. His cheeks were too red to be considered normal. His mouth was slightly parted and he was breathing raggedy despite being unconscious. "I wish it was me instead."

Izumi rose her head, "Huh?"

Shisui moved the covers on Itachi's body so that there was more air reaching him. "Everybody down there right now is thinking to find and demolish whoever did this to him. I just wish that it didn't have to be him. If they could have shot anybody, I wish it were me."

Izumi can't say she felt the same. She didn't want anyone to have to have gotten shot. Especially not her boyfriend of about 17 months. But, inevitably, if she had the option she would've taken his place. Although, that wouldn't sit very well with Itachi and he'd probably freak out more than she had. "Itachi would've said the same thing if it had been you. Or if it had been me or Sasuke. If it had been anyone really."

Shisui laughed bitterly, "That's true." He stayed quiet as if he was evaluating something in his head, he glanced sideways at Izumi and furrowed his brows. "Hey, Izumi,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad Itachi met you." Izumi widened her eyes, "I know that I was very hostile towards you in the beginning. And at times I sort of prioritize Itachi over you, but of course I know you'd do the same without question. Before you I never knew where Itachi's head was at. He was either smoking, drunk, or..." He let whatever he was about to say die on his tongue. "Anyway, I'm rambling. I wish you'd entered his life sooner and on different terms too," Izumi glanced down. "Thank you for being there for him."

Izumi had a warm smile grace her face. Back when she'd first got with Itachi she wouldn't have thought that Shisui would say any of that. "I'm happy you think so. Thank you."

Shisui huffed, "You're welcome."

Izumi laughed softly, "So humble." Fugaku entered the room with an ice pack wrapped in a white hand towel. Shisui moved away from the bed as Fugaku approached and placed it on his son's forehead. The distraught look on Itachi's face lessened a little but was still present. Fugaku wasn't even trying to hide that he was also worried about his son. His body language and face gave it all away. He looked back over at Shisui and Izumi and slumped his shoulders. He spoke quite wearily.

"It's late. We should all head back home."

Shisui looked over at his cousin and agreed reluctantly. Izumi waited for the two of them to leave the room before she decided to give Itachi a small kiss on his nose. His distraught face seemed to go away automatically. She almost laughed at the occurrence and took a seat next to the bed. She heard the front door open and close and she looked out the window to confirm that everyone had indeed left. Izumi undressed and changed into one of Itachi's shirts. She shifted onto the bed as not to disturb him, but she failed in doing so.

"Guh...where am I?" He rose his body slowly and the ice pack fell onto his lap. His eyesight adjusted after a few quick blinks. "...Izumi?"

"I'm right here."

He looked down at her and it seemed all memory rushed back to his head. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Probably because of blood loss."

"How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes."

"...Passing out from blood loss usually takes a few seconds. Weird that it lasted that long." He tried to move the ice pack onto the night stand but strained his shoulder instead making him wince.

"Don't move for now. Just try and rest, you need to recover." Izumi tried to will him to lay back down but he shrugged her hands off. "...I'm trying to help you, you know."

Itachi ran a hand through his newly cut hair and swung his legs off the side of the bed. "I don't need it," his voice was cold and made Izumi twitch and move back a little. "I need a shower, I'm sweating crazy right now." Izumi was about to get up to help him go to the restroom, "I can shower myself."

Izumi furrowed her brows, "Hashirama said to help you with things like this."

Itachi sucked his teeth, "Who cares what he said? I'm not a child, I can clean myself."

Izumi crossed her arms, "What if you hurt yourself again? What if you reopen your wounds? Who's going to help you then? Just let me help you, you can't do everything yourself." Itachi sucked his teeth again. Izumi stood and walked over to him, "I get that you don't want to seem weak or vulnerable, it's just another one of those Uchiha things or whatever. But listen to me, I'm not just your girlfriend or someone you go to for sex. You can come to me if you need help, you don't have to be independent anymore, I'm here for you. Just let me help, okay?"

Itachi lowered his gaze, "I know, I'm sorry. I just - I don't want to have to lean on you when I'm in a bad state."

Izumi smiled, "You got shot, you couldn't help it. Come on, you still want to shower right?" Itachi nodded. "It wont get sexual so don't even think about it."

Itachi pretended to be sad and sighed dramatically, "Darn." Izumi rolled her eyes.

.

Monsieur knocked on the door lightly. The house was small and cozy. It read Minato and Kushina all over it. The two of them may have been rich but they preferred living simply as opposed to how an average Uchiha lived. There was no such thing as an average Uchiha actually. He knocked again and this time heard someone with a very feminine voice scream that she was coming over. It took about three minutes before the door opened swiftly to reveal a young girl that was the exact female version of Naruto. She had her hair in a bun and was bare faced. She sported a white crop top, showing off her physique and belly button piercing, it was apparent that she wasn't wearing a bra. She wasn't wearing any pants and only pink underwear with strawberries all over them. She had fresh red nail polish on her feet that were clearly drying still. The black headband she was wearing covered her right ear. She had in a nose piercing as if she forgot to take it out.

Monsieur was uncomfortable that she was able to answer the door without even putting anything on. But he was there for business and as if a 17 year old girl could distract from that. She opened her mouth slightly and that's when he noticed the silver tooth in the back on her mouth, "Can I help you?" Monsieur cleared his throat.

"I was looking for a Koteru Ulhias, do you know him?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't know him. What do you want? You a cop?" She was smarter than she looked. Monsieur, despite being impressed, continued on with what he came to do.

"I'm not a police officer. I'm Itachi's -"

 _"Boyfriend!?_ So he got rid of that tramp brunette who hated on my relationship?!" She had been referring to Izumi. Monsieur sweat dropped, he felt bad for Izumi. "Great, you can come in!" She had assumed that he was with Itachi but it was helping in his favor at the moment so he chose to not correct her. "So what do you need Koteru for?" She closed the door and leapt onto a love sack, smudging her nail polish a little bit.

"Actually...if he's not around, you'll suffice." Monsieur whispered it to himself instead of letting her hear him. He kept his eyes off of her because she really needed to cover up, literally, her entire chest was almost out. There were a lot of pictures of Minato and Kushina around and it prompted him to ask the next question. "Do you know where your parents are currently?"

Naruko tilted her head to the side and fixed her underwear, as it was chafing. Monsieur didn't need to see that really. "Oh. They left America a long time ago. I heard them talking before about how dad got into some deep shit with Fugaku Uchiha or something like that. I thought they were friends too. In any case, they packed up pretty quick and left. The last I checked they went to Japan because Naruto said anywhere else would be unacceptable. A few weeks after though, I went to London to study abroad and they called and told me they'd go to America in a few months."

Monsieur rose a brow, "How long ago was that?"

She put a finger on her chin in thought, "Years ago. Must have changed their minds."

Monsieur recalled Indra setting the Mongenkyo plan in stone with Minato and Mito and shook his head, "Yeah. Must have. So, the best bet is Japan."

She nodded, "Why? Need them for a party or whatever?" It was true that Minato and Kushina threw the best parties. Which was partly why Mikoto had tried so hard to steal that title from them. The only difference was that they did it for a living.

"...I was wondering when the next time would be when they throw a party." Before Naruko could answer, the door knob shuffled and creaked open slowly. Monsieur expected it to be Naruto or Koteru but no. As if coming due to plot reasons (what?) Minato and Kushina entered the small complex. They looked extremely different from the last time Monsieur saw them. Minato still had his long blonde hair. But his skin had gotten a little lighter and he looked almost younger? Not sure how that happened. Kushina's long red hair was cut to shoulder length now and wasn't red anymore, much to Minato's chagrin. It was dark jet black. She looked much younger as well. They had luggage in their hands and looked pretty tired. Naruko jumped up in excitement.

"Oh my god! Mom, dad, you didn't saw you were coming back!" She ran over and hugged Minato first as she was always a Daddy's girl. She would've hugged her mother but Kushina began to seethe.

"Naruko...you have company, _male_ company to be exact and you're wearing that? Go get changed right this instant!"

Naruko squeaked and ran away to get changed. Kushina humphed as Minato chuckled and looked over at Monsieur. "Monsieur? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you actually. I wanted to make sure that we're all on the same page."

Minato shuddered, "Please, we just got back, can we at least unpack?"

Kushina furrowed her brows, "How'd you know we'd come back?"

Monsieur shrugged, "I didn't. It's all a coincidence I guess."

She sighed and crossed her arms, "Look, we did what Fugaku wanted. We covered our tracks, we packed our bags and went away for a while. It's been years. We've done what we can, can we just celebrate our return and rest now?"

Monsieur gave them an empathetic smile. "Yes and I apologize. I recommend posting on some sort of social media that you're back so the Uchiha can find out quickly. I don't want to be put in the messenger position." Minato nodded and whipped out his phone. He pulled Kushina next to him and they took a quick selfie and posted it on Instagram with the caption, "guess who's back!?" Monsieur sighed.

Kushina clasped her hands together, "How silly of Naruko to not offer you something to drink. What can I get you? Water, tea?" Monsieur shook his head and tries to decline, "Nonsense! Do you like wine? We have non alcoholic. At least, I hope we do, Naruko shouldn't be drinking anything." She began muttering what she'd do if there was no wine at all and left the room. Minato smiled after her.

"What are you planning for a celebration?"

Monsieur questioned the blonde and Minato grinned, "A party!"

* * *

A few weeks passed without a hitch. The news of the fact that Minato and Kushina had returned was digested by everyone. Their fans were thrilled and they had a lot of meet and greet signs recently. Naruto had been ecstatic and had forgotten about his love life for a while. Naruko decided against telling them about Koteru despite Naruto hinting at it. The Uchiha were happy that the after effects for them wore off, Mito only had to endure one more year and she could return as well. As of now, Itachi's wound had stabilized and he didn't need bandages anymore. He had a crazy wicked scar and was still very sore and numb but they decided to not dwell on the matter. Despite them speculating that someone was out to get them, nothing had happened after the incident with Itachi, which they thankfully were able to keep under wraps. Due to the wound, Itachi decided against celebrating his 28th birthday. To which everyone reluctantly agreed with. In other news, Minato and Kushina were starting the arrangements for their welcome back party. They got decorations, got a venue and sent out the invitations. But there was one problem.

"We _weren't_ invited!?" Mikoto screeched. The Uchiha family had just gotten back from another photo shoot and family interview. While they were there, they came across Tobirama and Hashirama. They'd been invited weeks beforehand. So were the Hyuuga, Haruno, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi – literally everybody _but_ them. "This is unacceptable!"

Fugaku sighed, "I don't think it's that big of a deal -"

"Of course it's a big deal! We invited them to every single party we've ever thrown and they decided to not invite us!"

Madara rolled his eyes, "Chill out. If you really want to go, then just go."

Mikoto twitched, "Have you not been listening? We weren't invited!"

Thea scoffed, getting where Madara was coming from. "So? Since when do Uchiha wait for an invitation. Let's just crash the party."

Mikoto contemplated it and broke out into a grin, "That is a terrific idea. But we still don't know where it is."

Indra shrugged, "I do. I got invited."

Mikoto almost died, "They invited you, but not the rest of us?!"

"Actually," Sasuke interjected, "They invited me too."

"Huh?" Mikoto glanced around to see that Sasuke and Indra were the only two of the family that had actually gotten an invitation. "This is outrageous! Where's the venue? What's the theme?"

Indra cleared his throat, "It's at the same venue where they had their going away party. It's a white party."

Mikoto snickered, "A white party huh? Perfect! We'll crash it!"

Rin cradled Sora in her arms and soothed Haru as he was making too much noise, "How would we crash it?"

Mikoto smirked, "It's a white party, right? We'll wear all red, like the Uchiha fan!"

Sasuke rose a brow, "The Uchiha fan is also white -"

"Shut up," Mikoto glared his way, "So we'll wear red and show up an hour late. Deal?" She ignored Sasuke and Indra saying that they didn't need to crash the party since they had actually been invited. Most everyone in the limo had agreed to crashing the party. Everyone other than Itachi.

"Actually, I'm not in a partying mood." Izumi glanced up at him with a distraught expression. "Sorry mom, I just don't feel like dressing up more than I have to." Mikoto wanted to protest and try to make him come but she knew he was going through enough so she decided against it. Izumi snuck her hand into Itachi's and he gladly accepted it, squeezing her hand affectionately. "You know you can go to the party, you don't have to stay on my account." He whispered down to her as everyone engaged in their own talk about what to wear and if they even had red in their wardrobe. Itachi pretended that he didn't hear Shisui asking Hana if he should dye his hair red. His eyes were drawn back to Izumi when she shook her head.

"There'd be no fun in it if you weren't there." Itachi nodded.

"That's true."

.

Mikoto knew the party would be packed but it was more packed than their Uchiha Christmas party and she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit jealous of all the attention the Namikaze family was getting. She would be lying to herself if she said they didn't all look gorgeous. Kushina's new hair had people raving. Her face was sculpted perfectly, she had white highlighted glitter on her cheekbones and nose. Her milk smooth skin went perfectly with her attire. Her high top white heels were the most gorgeous thing to set eyes upon. Her dress was skin tight and showed off her curves. There was a slit to show off her legs and the dress resembled a bride gown. The fact that it didn't have sleeves or a back helped reveal her tattoos elegantly. Her beautiful giant butterfly tattoo on her back. The bold cursive name on her right arm, it said Minato's name beautifully. She looked stunning and Mikoto was pissed, damn it. Then there was her daughter. While the girl was only 17, she was a beauty. Her hair was curled and cascading down her back gorgeously. Her makeup was done over the top to match her personality. A white winged tip and gold glitter accentuating her cheeks. Her lipstick was highlighted white as well. Instead of a dress, she had a white skin tight top that showed off some decent side boob. A long skirt as well that hung tightly to her hips and hid whatever shoes she could've been wearing. Then there was Minato and Naruto. The two flirts looked like heaven. Their blonde vibrant hair matched what they were wearing gorgeously. Naruto's slick white suit that had diamond encrusted designs shone on the red carpet. His blue eyes went well with the silver shoes he adorned. Minato had a more subtle look between the two. But it didn't take away from him at all. His hair was slicked back into a small ponytail, but he still had his bangs out, framing his face. He wore the contrast to Naruto's suit but gold opposites.

"Damn. They look good."

Fugaku sweat dropped, "Can we go inside now?"

Mikoto looked back at them all. Despite how good the Namikaze family looked at the moment, they all looked stunning as well. She was glad Shisui didn't dye his hair red, that would have been a travesty. Obito and Rin had a trusted friend watch Haru and Sora, as did Hana and Shisui.

Izuna did the honors of opening the doors for everyone to enter. The reactions were exactly what Mikoto had wanted. In a matter of seconds, people were crowding them. Some were shocked to even see the Uchiha, some were shocked to see that they were wearing red. But the Namikaze family…they were beyond speechless. The first to approach them was Naruto, "Sasuke, what the hell is this? Did your family not see that this is a white party?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Your parents ended up inviting only me and Indra which had my mom on a war path. So she had this brilliant idea." Naruto laughed boisterously. Sasuke smiled and nodded, "I know, pretty badass." They casually engaged in their handshake. They'd bump the back of their hands, then the front, then grab each other's wrists, slide down and grasp fingers then let go and snap fingers. It was true bromance.

"This is crazy, I've got to get a picture with you, come on." Sasuke followed Naruto into the crowd and ignored the stares. The next to approach was Minato and Kushina. Mikoto stood and waited for them with a knowing smile. Kushina walked up to her and crossed her arms.

"Nice look. But it's a white party if you didn't notice."

Mikoto shrugged like she was innocent, "I guess I didn't get the memo."

"You look like my last period." Kushina scoffed.

Mikoto twitched, "You mean like your natural hair color?"

Kushina glared, "I tried to go black and match the Uchiha. Although, I rock it better."

"Check a mirror lately? Clearly you haven't." The two glared at each other for a while until they couldn't hold it anymore and broke into smiles and laughed. They hugged, "I love your hair, why'd you decide to change it?"

"I was tired of red. And you? This is a pretty sick move. Sorry we didn't invite you, Minato here forgot to send them to all the Uchiha. How have you been?" Fugaku and Minato sweat dropped at their wives behaviors and engaged in a conversation themselves.

.

Itachi hummed at all the new Instagram posts. One of them had Naruto with Sasuke, Naruto in all white and Sasuke in all red. The caption read, "brooo, only Sasuke and his crazy family would show up in all red to a white party! I'm dead T.T love him though, this look is sick #red and white," Itachi smiled and liked the photo. There were others and some videos. A video of Shisui popping a wine bottle and gulping the whole thing was on Hana's Instagram. Itachi shook his head and liked the post. There was another video of Naruko accidently flashing Obito and Rin and Rin promptly covered Obito's eyes. Itachi chuckled a little and liked the post. He heard someone creeping behind him and looked around to see Izumi attempting to sneak up on him.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" She put her arms around his midsection and rested her head in the middle of his back.

"I was looking at all the stupidity happening at that party."

Izumi peered over his shoulder to see another post. It was a picture of Madara carrying Thea into a secluded room and the caption said, "dirty people," it was on Izuna's Instagram. Izumi sweat dropped, "That party is going to be remembered forever."

Itachi nodded and turned his phone off, he turned around and to hug Izumi properly. She indulged in the hug. "Do you regret not going?" Itachi shook his head.

"I'm glad to just spend some alone time with you for once. It's relaxing."

Izumi hummed, "After what happened I wouldn't expect anything else from you." Itachi played with a stray strand of hair that fell in front of Izumi's face. She lifted her head and gave him a quick kiss to the lips. Of course he wasn't having any of it and moved back down to give her another kiss. She smiled against his lips. She snuck a tongue out and he accepted it. He tilted his head for more access and nibbled on her bottom lip. Izumi let out a sigh and let him move them to sit on the bed. She tried to fall back in order to lay down but his groan made her open her eyes and pull away from the kiss, "What's wrong?"

Itachi shook his head, "Nothing, I just think I moved it too much." It would be his shoulder. Izumi sighed.

"We should just enjoy each other's company right now, I don't want you to strain yourself." On any normal circumstance he would have disagreed but he decided to listen to her this time around. Before they could get into a settling position they both were shocked away from each other's presence when they thought they heard the front door open. They stayed quiet for a bit until they heard the door close and movement occur.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "It might just be Monsieur. He did leave earlier, something about business." Itachi knew deep in his gut that Monsieur would have announced if he were here. And the movement sounded like there were multiple people, but he didn't want to worry Izumi. "Stay here, I'll go check." Izumi nodded and watched as he stood and left the room.

Itachi closed the door softly as to not alarm her or whoever the hell just entered his house. He knew it couldn't be his family because they don't know how to unlock his door. He put a special lock, top notch, couldn't even be cracked by Einstein damn it. Ever since he got shot, he'd upped the security. Itachi glanced around him and grabbed a golf club in one of the baskets near him. He hid it behind his back and crept down the stairs slowly. Upon getting to the base level he didn't hear anything or see any one. But it was too silent and there was no one around. Not Monsieur, not his family, not Greta. He went over to the door and saw it was indeed locked. He sighed and put the club down, maybe he and Izumi were imagining things. Before he could turn around, some type of cloth reached his nose and mouth, blocking off his air pipes and causing him to faint.

"Ugh, damn this dude is heavy." A man in all black whispered and threw Itachi on the new couch. The other four began their walk up the stairs. "What did Noriko say we have to do?"

The man leading the pack glared at him, "Idiot, she reviewed this numerous times. Take care of Itachi and get the girl."

One of the men widened their eyes, "Take care of Itachi? Like kill him – we get to kill an Uchiha?!" He sounded too excited.

"No, you _idiot!_ We just need him unconscious. Let's hurry this up. Rich people give me the creeps."

Izumi thought that she heard voices coming closer to the bedroom but she assumed she was imagining things. To be cautious, she locked the bedroom door. She laughed to herself. She's overreacting. She jumped back onto the bed and waited for Itachi to return. A few minutes later the door knob shifted. She realized she didn't unlock it and rose a brow. Itachi has a key that can open any door in the house. And he would have knocked. She glanced around the room, no, Itachi took the key with him. This didn't make any sense. She got off the bed. "Itachi? That you?" When she didn't get a response she grabbed the vase on the night stand and emptied it's contents. It was possible that Itachi was playing a joke on her. She rested her arm and rolled her eyes, setting the vase down. "I'm being silly. Itachi, stop messing with me -" she opened the door and was met with five tall men wearing all black and black masks covering their faces. She immediately tried closing the door but was stopped by one of them putting their foot between the door and the door frame. She gasped when they pulled her out of the room.

"Boss, you sure we can't have fun with her? She's kind of cute."

"No, you idiot. Just knock her out already."

Izumi widened her eyes. _Who are these guys? Where's Itachi? Is this some sort of joke? What's happening right now?! Where's Itachi!?_ "W-what are you doing?! Get away from me!" She started kicking around and ended up hitting one of them in the face and used that as her chance to begin running off. She was unfortunately not faster than them and they caught up to her. The man she kicked happened to be the boss.

He grabbed her hair and snarled at her, "Watch your feet princess." He rose a hand and let the back of it connect with her face, leaving her bruised. She closed her eyes and felt tears run down her cheek. "Since she pissed me off, maybe I'll let you have fun with her later." She heard them cheer and more tears streamed down her face.

 _Where's Itachi?_

"Let's go." They put the cloth up to her face despite her trying to get away and she eventually passed out. They carried her down the stairs and opened the door to leave. They left and went inside a black van. Itachi's eyes opened slowly and his memories came rushing back to his mind. Someone knocked him out but he didn't see any one. His mind went to Izumi.

"…Izumi?" He stood up and went upstairs, he opened the bedroom door and widened his eyes in shock when he saw the vase on the floor and his heart dropped. "Izumi!" He looked in the restroom. He looked in the kitchen. In the garage. Everywhere possible. "Izumi! Izumi, where are you!?" He heard something start driving off and ran outside immediately. He saw a black van begin driving away and assumed the worst. He glanced around for his motorcycle and didn't care if he injured himself without his helmet and jumped on. He started it up and began chasing the van.

They must have noticed him and began accelerating. He only saw red as he revved up. They turned corners and tried to lose him but he ultimately caught up. He was right next to the van but couldn't see through. He sucked his teeth. Suddenly the window rolled down.

"Hey, looking for someone?" The man smirked and threw a balled up shirt with a brick in it at him. It caught Itachi off guard and made him fall off his motorcycle and roll off to the side of the road. He groaned as he rolled into some sort of bushes. His whole body aches now and his motorcycle was probably totaled. He looked up and saw the van drive off. He wanted so badly to get up and chase after it but his body wouldn't allow him to move with all the numbness. He groaned and looked down at what they threw at him and widened his eyes. The shirt was the same shirt Izumi had been wearing. He grit his teeth and fell to the ground. He wished they went to that stupid party.

.

"Woohoo!" Naruto grinned as Choji finished another bottle of wine and _still_ wasn't drunk yet. He recorded the whole debacle of course, "Damn, Choji, you are a _beast._ How do you do it? Tell the world your success story." Naruto zoomed the Snapchat camera in on him.

Choji shrugged, "All you need is hard work, perseverance, and a high metabolism."

Naruto laughed, "Bullshit!" Choji laughed and Naruto ended the video. The party was better than he could have ever expected it to be. His parents looked like they were having a great time dancing and rekindling with everyone. Naruko had her fill of messing with people and it was nice to see her have fun. He had actually spoken to Hinata and didn't feel like strangling Toneri at all. Maybe a little actually. The only problem was that Sasuke was currently crowded by a bunch of girls and no Sakura in the mix. Naruto saw Sakura talking with a bunch of other people and he groaned. "Choji, want to do me a favor?"

Choji shrugged, "What is it?"

"Can you bring Sakura to this exact spot and I'll bring Sasuke here." Choji nodded in understanding and left to get Sakura. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and his fan group with a scowl on his face. He gave the girls a smile and excused Sasuke by grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the onslaught.

"Thanks for that. I would have killed myself if that lasted any longer."

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, whatever stud. When are you going to approach Sakura?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Never? We broke up, I'm over it."

"No you're not. You miss her and I know it, I'm your best friend, don't try to hide shit from me."

Sasuke scoffed, "Why do you care?"

"Did I not just say I'm your best friend? Of course I'd care dumbass! You might not think it, but Sakura misses you. And if you two don't want to get back together then just be friends again. My two best friends aren't friends, do you know how much that sucks? You guys were friends before you went out, just get back to that!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "As if it's that simple Naruto. We've had sex -"

"So have we."

"We've got on dates -"

"So have we."

" – We've told each other we love each other -"

"So have we."

"What? Friendship wise idiot."

"Pff, speak for yourself Sauce gay."

"Naruto, I'm serious."

"And so am I! If you two don't talk to each other eventually, I'm going to lose my shit!" Before Sasuke could rebuttal, Naruto saw Sakura approach from the corner of his eyes with a smile on her face. Sasuke visibly stiffened and attempted to escape but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stay around. "Saku! You look lovely!"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Naruto. You too, you learned to clean up for once."

Naruto grumbled, "I'll take that as a compliment despite the jab at my hygiene," she knew he would anyway, "But it seems one of us didn't get the memo that it's a white party." Naruto tried to get Sasuke to join the conversation and nudged him a little. Sasuke held back a sigh and glanced over at the two, glaring mostly at Naruto.

"I'm a Uchiha, it's what we do." Sakura snickered, "What's so funny?" Sasuke looked in her direction.

"You're about the only Uchiha I know who's constantly on his period. I guess the red personifies it." Naruto shook with laughter. Sasuke twitched and gave her his full attention.

"Oh really? That's rich coming from you, _Sakura."_ Her name rolled off his tongue like a warning and she couldn't help but shudder. He still did wonders to her.

"Isn't it? I'm shocked that you're 'regal' highness could attend."

"Sometimes I need to grace the peasants with my presence."

"Oh wow, who's the peasant in the situation? Me?"

"If the shoe fits." Sakura smiled and looked away. Sasuke's mouth twitch into a smile and Naruto grinned. Mission success and he sent a happy glance Choji's way. Choji gave him a thumbs up. Suddenly however, there was loud commotion coming from the front of the party. Naruto glanced in the direction to see a group of men in black and blue uniforms walked in. He saw his mother walk up to them with a confused expression.

"Uh, this is invitational only sir -" She was quickly moved away by one of them, making her trip back and fall in Minato's arms. Naruko reacted immediately.

"Hey, what the _fuck_ – are you going to apologize to my mom?" Minato held her back before she could get near them. The men made their way through the crowd and it was apparent they were looking for someone specific and they seemed to be approaching Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

The stopped in front of them and the one who seemed to be the leader looked at Sasuke. He was much taller than Sasuke, but Sasuke wasn't intimidated. Naruto could see from the corner of his eye that the Uchiha family was looking at the situation in worry. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The man asked.

Sasuke rose a brow, "Who the hell is asking?"

The man held up an I.D. and imprinted in it was FBI. "Ibiki Morino. Head of the FBI." Out of no where, a woman grabbed Sasuke's arms and put them behind his back and cuffed him. Sakura gasped. Naruto's eyebrows shot up into space.

"What the _fuck_ is this!?" Sasuke bellowed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're under arrest for the murder of Danzo Shimura."

 _"What!?"_ Sasuke's voice was probably heard in the entire venue, making all eyes be on him and the music stopped abruptly. Mikoto ran up to the man frantically.

"This must be some kind of mistake – murder of who?"

"Danzo Shimura." The man spoke loudly so most everyone in the room could hear. Mikoto felt her heart almost jump out of her chest.

"I've…never heard the name in my life." Mikoto was usually so good at lying but seeing her son get arrested made her off her game. The man gave her look that said he knew she was lying and they began to walk away with Sasuke.

Sasuke was of course resisting, "Let me go, I didn't do shit! What is this bull?!" The woman holding him tightened the cuffs, "Hey, _bitch,_ watch it!" They eventually made it outside and the Uchiha followed as did most of the party guests.

Ibiki ignored the onslaught of Sasuke's words and began to speak, "You have the right to remain silent, anything -"

 _"Shut the fuck up you walking hemorrhoid."_ Sasuke's voice oozed venom, his eyes shifted behind him and saw a worried Sakura but he didn't dwell on it. They lowered his head and put him in one of their cars. "Man, this is some _bull,_ I want a fucking lawyer! Where's Itachi's bitchass when you need him!? What the fuck is this, this can't be fucking legal -"

"Please watch your language sir -"

"Didn't I fucking tell you to _shut_ the _fuck_ up, you _lethargic ass!"_

Mikoto watched them start the car, "Don't worry honey, I'll get you out! Sit tight!"

Sasuke was too angry to hear her, "This is some stupid ass bullshit," he turned towards the numerous cameras flashing, "Hey, if I die in prison, tell them I didn't die somebody's _bitch!_ Probably like this dumbass who keeps trying to fucking talk to me!"

Said dumbass was Ibiki and he sighed, "Please lower your volume and watch what you say to me -"

 _ **"Bitch, I say what I want."** _Were his last words before they drove off. Mikoto held her head in her hands and began to shake violently. First Itachi gets shot and now Sasuke gets arrested? What do they want from her family?

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" She looked over at Fugaku and he embraced her, she couldn't stop shaking. "He's gone Fugaku, they just came and took him -" Fugaku hushed her and caressed the top of her head.

Kushina ran outside, "Hey, what happened -" Out of no where there was a crash and some smoke spilled out everywhere.

A voice that sounded a lot like Shisui's said, "There's a fire!" People began to run away but Shisui stood still as he couldn't see Hana escape the fire. He began to run to the heart of the beast and ignored people telling him to stop. _"Hana!"_ Madara went in after him. They returned and Shisui had a limp Hana in his arms with burns on her arms and legs. Madara was next to Shisui, on the phone with the ambulance.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Izuna, Madara, Indra, Obito, and Shisui all looked at each other with grim expressions.

It was the beginning of the end.

 _Owarinohajimari._

* * *

 **A lot happened. Izumi got kidnapped, Sasuke got arrested, Hana got injured in a fire (caused by who, I wonder). What will happen next?**

 **This isn't a special, but I didn't expect it to get this long. This mini series will be about 3 parts long. Maybe we'll learn the Uchiha Secret? (sorry, Itachi is 28 in the series now, but there's no special for him. I apologize).**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
